


Biding Your Time

by LilianaRosana



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Disturbing (it's Hisoka folks!), I think I've tagged everything but let me know if I didn't, Legal!Gon, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Sextoys, Spoilers (anime + manga wise), a teensy little mention of bloodplay, blowjob, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaRosana/pseuds/LilianaRosana
Summary: Summary: Hisoka had waited so long for Gon to become a fully-fledged man and warrior. Now, Hisoka will reap the fruit of his patience.Warning: This is porn, explicit porn but with a Legal!Gon and consenting Gon.





	Biding Your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonderful_Vanilla_Ice_Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderful_Vanilla_Ice_Cream/gifts).



♥♠ **♦♣** _ **Biding Your Time**_ **♦♣♥♠**

_This was written as a Christmas gift for my dear friend Wonderful_Vanilla_Ice_Cream. This is the most pornographic thing I have ever written. I don't know if I'm proud or ashamed at that point x) x)  
_

_This is porn, there is a little bit of plot, cause I like plot and a lot of porn because she loves porn._

_Enjoy ! Don't hesitate to leave a review if you liked it !_

_Unbetaed, not native english speaker, I apologize for any mistake ^^_

* * *

 

Hisoka had bided his time. Good things come to those who wait, or so people said. It was bullshit, after all patience had never been Hisoka's forte and he had always lived a great and fulfilling life. He was powerful, he took what he wanted, whenever he wanted, bystanders be damned. Hisoka didn't care that much for cattle anyway.

 

There were things worth waiting for though, as he had discovered. It made things more interesting, more delicious. Hisoka was a true epicurean at heart. Or maybe an hedonist, but he didn't think that pain should be avoided. A little pain – or a lot of pain – with one's pleasure was always good. It made it all the better, all the more thrilling.

 

He had always put instant pleasure first. Fighting someone strong, drawing out their blood and then their guts out of their body, bathing in the feeling of power, a feeling so intoxicating it became addictive. It felt like a drug. Slicing through meat and bones alike, blood splashing on his face, warm and thick, dripping on the floor steadily. It was mesmerising. Playing with his preys, making them believe it was their win and then snuff out their hopes, overpower them completely so as to crush them. Grind their egos into the dust. Seeing their eyes when they finally understood that they were going to die, that they were too weak. Delightful. Hisoka took so much pleasure in killing he had never thought that something else would make his blood pump in his veins, make his blood rush south, make him excited. Until Gon.

 

He had been just a kid when they first met. A gem that needed to be polished to reach its full potential. Hisoka hadn't killed him and it had been a first. He had decided to wait, which was strange but the kill would be even sweeter once Gon would be at full power. The punch he had given him back at the Tower had nearly made him lose his composure and his control. Getting hit, feeling Gon's rage and will to fight, not giving up, never granting him this look of defeat, it was intoxicating, delicious. His blood had been roaring in his veins and he had nearly killed Gon to quench his bloodthirst. He hadn't done it though, because it wasn't the right time. Gon wasn't as strong as he could be.

 

Hisoka had thus bided his time, watching Gon grow stronger. Helping him in Greed Island had been a spur of the moment kind of decision but he had needed to see how much progress Gon had undergone. And it had been marvelous, even better than he could have imagined. His teacher had really done well in training him. But it hadn't been the right time yet. He would have to settle on his fantasies. After hearing of his fights with the chimera Ants, Hisoka had believed that it was high time to "sample the goods" yet Gon had been in a coma, so injured that there was next to no chance to save him. What a waste it would have been. Thankfully he had been saved by his little friend, Kirua. Hisoka liked the kid too, but he wasn't like Gon. He was already marred by the filth of this world, had already bathed in blood, was accustomed to despair and pain. Gon was still innocent. Pure even, compared to Kirua, Hisoka and Illumi. Gon had lost his Nen though and he had gone back to live on his little island, unable to grow into the warrior Hisoka thought he could become. Back at that time, Hisoka didn't care so much because he had a new goal in mind, killing all those damn Spiders after Kuroro nearly killed him. Not being able to fight Gon back then hadn't been important but afterward it left a void. He had wanted it so badly, had even waited for it to happen...Then Gon had regained it, a mental lock set in his mind had shattered under the weight of his determination and Gon had shone even brighter than before. He had trained more and more and Hisoka had watched him, waiting, craving for the day he would draw Gon's blood. Hisoka's obsession soon turned darker as Gon grew into a young man, strong, powerful, muscles rippling. More and more, Hisoka wanted to make Gon _his._ To own him body and soul. He craved touching his body, making it writhe under him. Hisoka had always been full of lust but it often involved killing rather than sex. He had sex but it didn't procure him the satisfaction a fight and a kill could. It would relieve stress but only for a short time.

 

Now though, now the taste of Gon's skin under his tongue was addictive, his moans as Hisoka bit into his flesh delightful, the way he squeezed him deep inside his body when he was close to coming exhilarating.

 

"♥Kuhuhu, you have such poor self control.♠" Hisoka mocked the young man, running a finger on Gon's member teasingly, tugging at the cock ring playfully, earning a muffled groan.

 

Gon naked and tied to his bed was a sight to behold. Hisoka had bided his time and the fruit he had reaped was delicious, and it would keep on being delicious for a long time. He shouldn't have waited to taste the young man but regrets would get him nowhere. The feeling of being inside Gon, of making him lose himself completely was even better than killing him would have felt. That way Hisoka could feel this heady sensation over and over again. He wouldn't snuff the light out of the muscled body currently straining against the ropes digging into his wrists and ankles. He would devour him whole.

 

A growl made Hisoka focus back on his needy lover. The young man's cock was standing at attention, a deep angry purple, engorged with blood. His whole body was flushed, sweat making his skin glisten, begging to be licked bitten and marked. Deep dark bruises already marred his flawless pale skin and Hisoka's smirk widened as the sight.

 

Gon was already on the verge of losing it, his big dark eyes shining with tears, cheeks already wet, mouth parted around a black ball gag, spit dripping down his chin. He was fiercely glaring at Hisoka and if the man had less self control he would have ripped the gag out of his lover's mouth and fucked it violently. Begging like that, how lewd was he... Gon knew full well what defiance did to him. Licking his lips, the older man shuddered, a wicked smile stretching his lips.

 

"♥ What am I gonna do with you, Gon _~_ ♣?" He wouldn't need much stimulation to come apart but Hisoka wasn't so kind as to let him off easy, hence why he had a cock ring. It was to teach Gon how to behave properly. If he couldn't control himself, Hisoka would take this control away from him and make him come when he so desired. He wasn't cruel, he just knew how to mix pleasure and pain and Gon, Hisoka had discovered, revelled in pain. What a perfect little boy.

 

Since reuniting with Gon, he had trained him to suit his needs. Hisoka usually was more of a taker than a giver kind of person. His own pleasure came first but as he had discovered giving pleasure to Gon, giving him this sweet ecstasy, bringing him to the edge over and over again but cruelly withholding the privilege of orgasm, that was even more pleasurable. Witnessing this strong young man in the throes of passion, unable to utter a single word but begging with his body for more, asking to be taken, defiled and abused in whatever ways Hisoka wished, submitting entirely. The magician could get high on this kind of feeling of power and domination.

 

"♥ I've barely touched you but look at you...♦" He murmured, grazing Gon's length with his finger nails, his touch not relieving any pressure, just adding to the fire blazing in his little lover's guts.

 

It was a lie of course. Hisoka had been teasing him on and off for most of the past hour, revelling in his little mewls and growls, hindered by the ball gag. Hisoka had wanted to draw tears and now he just had to see them keep flowing down Gon's face. Tears that were the proof of Gon's enjoyment.

 

Now it was time for the main event. He would get Gon to beg for his release and for mercy before the end of the night. Straddling Gon's legs, taking care not touch any part of his body, he put one of his finger in his mouth, sucking it lewdly and noisily, taking it deep in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it, Gon's eyes latched onto his every move. Oh the delight of having his gaze on him, Hisoka would never get tired of it. With his wet finger he began to tease a nipple, already red from too much abuse, it was definitely more pain than pleasure at that point but it didn't prevent Gon from straining against his restraints, body taut with need. Gently, Hisoka began pinching it, rolling the red nub between two fingers, soon applying the same level of force to the second one. His tongue entered the midst and then his teeth, living a trail of bits from one nipple to the other, abusing his lover's flesh even more. Muffled groans came out of Gon's mouth and even if Hisoka longed to hear some begging, it wasn't time yet. Trailing a finger down Gon's torso he circled his balls with a finger, all the while holding Gon's gaze, wickedness shining in his eyes. Retrieving the lube he had carefully placed on the bed earlier, he opened the bottle and Gon's eyes widened before closing tightly, as if the sight of it was already too much. Because he knew all too well what would follow and he was obviously more than ready for things to move along. But patience came to those who wait and Hisoka would teach him, the hard way.♥

 

"♥Oooh, what do you think is going to happen now...? Are you waiting for something?♦" Hisoka taunted him again, goading his lover into madness.

 

Gon's gaze was hazy but it still held some fire, some silent demand for Hisoka to _do something._ The younger Hunter strained against the ropes tied to his lithe body but was unable to move a lot or to make them looser. Hisoka had tied them really tightly, taking extra care not to give Gon any room for mischief. He was, afterall, under his absolute control. Running his fingers on the knots Hisoka shuddered, a heady feeling of power coursing through his body. There would be bruises on Gon's wrists and ankles tomorrow morning and it was an exhilarating thought. He usually liked the feel of the blood of his victim splashing on his face and body but seeing marks on Gon's skin was the next best thing. He couldn't cut him every time they were in the bedroom anyway or he would bleed him dry.

 

"♣Still so defiant... Looking at me like that, you're asking for trouble. We both know that you are just going to end up begging prettily...♠" It would be boring if he became an obedient toy anyway.

 

A blush spread on Gon's face, reaching his chest, making him avert his eyes. So beautiful. Even after so many times defilling him, Gon still managed to look pure and innocent. It make Hisoka want to break him. Utterly and thoroughly break him. He probably never would but that was half the fun in this relationship.

 

"♥Look at me." Hisoka purred. "Do you know what's going to happen now?♠"

 

Lust, need and maybe a hint of relief shone in Gon's dark eyes. That wouldn't do at all. Hisoka would have to teach him not to think he had any control over the situation again. Licking his lips absent-mindedly he didn't wait for an answer and in one swoop took Gon's cock into his mouth, sucking harshly, applying too much pressure, too soon and a muffle shout came out of Gon's mouth as his muscles strained against his bonds. With a wet pop, Hisoka's head came back up, a devilish smile on his handsome face. If not for the cock ring, Gon would have come already. He would come, at one point in the night but it wouldn't happen right now. Hisoka wanted to be sheathed in Gon's ass, pounding into him mercilessly and having him cry and shout desperately and that's when he would let Gon come. On his cock alone, after having been teased for an eternity. His orgasm would probably be mind blowing and Hisoka's would be too.♥ Without pause, he licked Gon's cock, from the bottom to the top, swirling his tongue on the crown. Gon was going mad and it was exactly what Hisoka wanted. Mad with need.

 

"♠You have the choice. _~_ " He began, licking the tears on Gon's cheeks before kissing his face devotedly. "I can either unty you and have you on all fours, your cute little ass up in the air, waiting to be spanked a nice shade of red, licked, eaten out and prepared nicely for my cock.♠"

 

He let his voice fade, watching as Gon trembled, cock weeping precome. It looked so painful Hisoka couldn't hold it anymore and he let out a loud moan, rubbing his cock still trapped under his pants, relieving some of the tension. Gon made him lose all notion of control. Yet he had to get it back, he didn't want the show to be over this soon.

 

"♣Or I can untie you and remove the gag, make you kneel on the floor and take my cock down your throat while you're fingering your ass, getting yourself all ready for me. I'll fuck your mouth raw of course, but you'll love every second of it _~_ .♦"

 

It wasn't a question because they both knew how much Gon enjoyed submitting. This precious little gem. He had just needed some training and now, he just revelled in the pain and the pleasure Hisoka brought him.

 

"♠So which one will it be _~_ ?♥" He whispered, mouth near Gon's ear, licking and biting it teasingly, revelling in Gon's shudders and muffled gasps.

 

Both option were equally appealing but he owed it to his lover to choose his poison after torturing him for so long.

 

"♦Oh silly me you can't talk.♥" He purred knowingly, all the while running his hands on Gon's torso, caressing his skin very lightly. "Just nod for option one. Blink for option two.♠"

 

Gon didn't have the luxury to be defiant any longer if he wanted to come.

 

"♣ If you can't decide, I'll choose option number three. I'll open you up in the most unsatisfying way you can think of, gently and softly, without rubbing your prostate and I'll stick a vibrator in you, not the bigger one but a small one, which will bring you pleasure but not enough, not nearly enough because you like it deep and hard and it won't be anywhere near as satisfying as my cock. And I'll leave you like that, for hours and hours. And then I'll force you on your knees, making you hold my cock in your mouth while you're dying to come _~_ .♠"

 

Gon was looking desperate, blushing even more if it was even possible. Stripping him of his inhibitions and making him honest with his pleasure was making Hisoka's control even thinner. He wanted to sink his teeth into Gon's flesh and taste his blood.

 

Right now though, he had to wait, wait for Gon to surrender himself fully. At first, Hisoka had thought that he would be satisfied with just tasting him once, having him beg and cry and then that he would quench his blood thirst by killing him. Yet it never happened, Gon was just too enticing, too feisty to be broken. What would Hisoka do with a broken toy anyway? His thirst for the body beneath his own had never gone away and it had been coupled with an insatiable hunger. He wouldn't let him go. Gon was _his_.

 

At long last, Gon locked eyes with him and in a very slow and deliberate manner, the little tease, he blinked and kept his eyes closed, shuddering, chest rising and falling rapidly.

 

"Oooh _~_ , nice pick.♥" Hisoka purred, licking a long line down Gon's throat to his nipple, bitting it mercilessly and making the lithe body arche into his mouth. "I can't wait to see you choke on my cock, but you love the feeling of it, filling your mouth to the brim, don't you _~_ ?♣ "

 

Gon couldn't answer but his full body shudder was answer enough. Quickly, Hisoka untied him, rubbing his ankles and wrists to get the blood flowing again. The rope burns already looked mesmerising on his pale skin and the older man couldn't help but lick them while Gon watched, aroused beyond belief. He divested himself of his trouser and shirt, his engorged cock standing out proudly. He moved Gon's pliant body how he wanted it to be, knees on the rug just in front of the beg, between Hisoka's spread tights, mouth but inches away from the magician's need. Breathing through his nose, he tried to calm himself not wanting to come as soon as Gon would wrap his luscious lips around him.

 

"♦You've been good so far so I'll remove the gag and give you my cock. Don't forget to open yourself up, I won't do it so you better be careful _~_ .♥

 

Reaching behind Gon's head, he unclasped the ball-gag, letting it fall to the floor. Gon's mouth was wide open, begging to be entered forcefully but Hisoka waited for the young man to stretch his jaw, getting the feelings back. He didn't want to have his cock bitten off suddenly.

 

"Get to work then ♥." Hisoka teased him, throwing the lube bottle on the floor and taking ahold of Gon's hair, pulling it tightly, making Gon moan loudly. The ball gag was nice, Hisoka loved seeing Gon helpless and unable to let out his voice but hearing him loudly declaring his pleasure was addictive. "Your moans are music to my ears... I'll bet you won't be able to moan so prettily once I'm done using your throat. But you'll swallow my come to soothe it, won't you~ ♦ ?"

 

"Hi-Hisoka..." Gon whispered, rubbing his cheek on Hisoka's cock before using his hands to caress his lover's member gently.

 

"Won't you♥?" He tightened his grip on Gon's hair, pulling him away from his cock, waiting for an answer now that Gon could speak.

 

"Ye-yes." And as the word got out of his mouth, Hisoka forced his cock down Gon's throat, revelling in the choking noise and the wet heat. It felt like so good being sheathed inside his mouth. Gon sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks for maximum suction, bobbing his head up and down quickly. Hisoka found his stamina unraveling too quickly but he wouldn't shot his load now. He had so much things he wanted to do to this mouth. He gripped Gon's hair more tightly, preventing him from moving another inch, needing to regain a semblance of composure. God, Gon looked so good on his knees, lips red and wrapped around him, tears tracks still visible on his checks, gaze hazy with lust. Feeling calm enough, he caressed the young man's hair, indicating that he could proceed, deciding not to take control of the blowjob. For now.

 

Left to his own devices, Gon decided to dial back the heat a bit, deciding to only lick the head and the precome gushing out of it for awhile, seemingly enjoying this simple act. He licked every inch of it he could reach, teasing licks, nips and nibbles that wouldn't make Hisoka come but aroused him even more. His excitement swelled as Gon finally took him in his mouth again, slowly at first, opening his mouth wide so as to take as much as he could in his mouth. His lips were now sealed right at the base of Hisoka's cock and the sight was nearly enough for Hisoka to just come on the spot. That's when all notion of soft and slow went out of the window as Gon began to bob his head in earnest, licking, sucking and punctuating every downward motion with a grunt or a moan, the vibration on Hisoka's shaft feeling heavenly. And the noise... wet slurping sloppy sound that spoke of a nice blowjob... The old man could get drunk on those sounds and he would get off on the sound of a thorough mouth-fucking. Gon had made so much progress since the beginning, he could almost take him all the way down his throat without choking but Hisoka loved hearing those sounds, loved clogging Gon's airway with his cock and wait till he almost had no air to let him go.

 

But before that could happen, Gon needed to prepare himself because Hisoka wouldn't wait for him to do so after fucking his throat raw. He knew his self-control had a breaking point. He stopped all movement once again.

 

"Prepare yourself Gon~♠. I won't move and you won't either before you've gotten yourself all nice and ready for me. But don't you dare pull your mouth off my cock. I love the sight you're making.♥"

 

Gon stayed in place as instructed and his hands fumbled on the ground, searching for the bottle of lube, unable to tear his gaze away from Hisoka's. The magician looked at him with naked hunger, promising so many things. Finally Gon reached it and poured a nice amount of it on his fingers, reaching behind himself. From his vantage point Hisoka could see everything, the curve of Gon's ass and the teasing motion the young Hunter's finger had adopted. He was circling his entrance, dipping a finger every once in awhile, slowly, just the tip before pulling back and circling again. The little tease.

"Get on with it, Gon~♦ or I'm taking you right here, right now, ready or not~♥"

 

That sped things up. Gon pressed a finger deep inside him, shuddering at the feeling of finally being breached, of having something in his slutty little hole. Soon a second finger joined the mix because one just wasn't enough. Gon was used to Hisoka's length, of course his fingers were unsatisfying. He had grown up quite a lot but he didn't have Hisoka's long fingers and he couldn't reach as far and as deep as the older man. Three fingers were now pumping in and out of his hole as Gon's moans and little grunt of frustrations intensified. Only Hisoka could give him what he wanted and they both knew it. Eyes still on Hisoka, tears began to dribble down Gon's face – Hisoka wouldn't put it past Gon to have done it on purpose – falling on Hisoka's shaft, earning a full body shudder from the magician. God it was too much. This feeling of power of being able to debase and defill the young Hunter... Intoxicating.♥

 

His generosity definitely knowing bounds, he suddenly got up, pushing his cock farther than Gon had anticipated, making him gag and try to get away. Hisoka grabbed a handful of Gon's hair and began to thoroughly mouth-fuck him. Hard and fast, using Gon's mouth with no care for the young man submitting to this painful pleasure. The younger man still had three fingers up his ass but he couldn't move them efficiently in his position, his ass nearly touching the floor, hand bend in a painful way.

 

Hisoka groaned as he fucked Gon's mouth without any restraint, relentlessly. He could feel Gon gagging and it only fuelled his need to be as far down Gon's throat as possible, smothering him completely, reducing his world to Hisoka's cock and nothing else. Back and forth, his hips kept on moving, fucking Gon’s mouth, stealing his breath and his reason away.

 

“Ooh, Gon~♣! You’re so _good~!_ ♥” He hissed out as Gon's teeth grazed the skin of his cock, arousal surging in his guts at the feeling of danger mixed with pain and pleasure. Hisoka kept on thrusting into the willing mouth, bucking steadily, Gon breathing through his nose, coming for air only when Hisoka deemed him light-headed enough.

 

Hisoka came without any warning, holding Gon's head firmly in place, watching the young Hunter's throat bob as he was forced to swallow everything not to drown. Some come spilled from his mouth, dribbling down but the little whore still swallowed everything that Hisoka’s cock gave him, and he kept on sucking him even after he was done.

 

His softening member came out of Gon's mouth, the younger man lips puffy and red, saliva and come dripping on the floor. Looking down, Hisoka saw with a wicked pleasure that Gon was still hard and aching, the cock-ring having done its job perfectly. Gon looked so debauched with come on his cheeks that Hisoka couldn't help but scoop some on his finger and force it inside Gon's mouth who obediently cleaned his finger, gently licking it.

 

"♠On your knees in the middle of the bed.♥" Hisoka ordered, his voice hoarse, pupils blown wide.

 

Gon got up shakily, nearly falling flat on his face only saved by Hisoka's quick reflex. Chuckling sadistically, he too got up and threw Gon on the bed, face first, smirking at the disgruntled look on Gon's face.

 

"Ass up in the air. Now.♥" He purred, prowling and getting on the bed.

 

Gon's asshole was twitching, lube spread messily shining all over his ass cheeks. Hisoka just wanted to eat him up. Patience. He began rubbing the white globes gently, massaging them, exposing Gon's further to his scrutiny, making him try to dry hump against the bed. Hisoka seized his hips and prevented him from doing so.

 

"Tch, tch tch~ so impatient.♥ Don't make me restrain you again.♠"

 

Hisoka fisted his cock quickly, getting it ready once again. He hadn't wanted to come in Gon's mouth but it had been so good he hadn't been able to stop. It only meant that he could fuck him longer anyway. He had taken the edge off.

 

Gon turned his head around, his eyes pleading.

 

"Hisoka, please." He begged, his voice raw and if Hisoka wasn't already hard, he would have been from the sound of Gon's hoarse voice. Reaching in front of Gon he unclasped the cock-ring but took care not to touch Gon's shaft. He didn't want the fun to be over so soon. Gon moaned at the feeling of finally be free.

 

"Come on~" He pleaded, wiggling his ass, rubbing his ass cleft against Hisoka's cock.

 

The magician didn't even try to be noble and give Gon's body time to adapt, he just plunged deep inside the tight heat. That would teach him to tease. Gon loudly cried out, tightly gripping the sheets in his hands and ripping them as the sensation overwhelmed him. After being forcefully prevented from coming, all it took was Hisoka's entering him brutally to take him apart and make him come. He shot ropes of thick white come on the bed as he screamed himself mute, voicing out his ecstasy. His cries of pleasure were never ending as Hisoka began to ram his cock inside Gon, forcing himself deeper into the tight pliant body.

 

"That's it Gon, take me inside your body. You're doing so~ well♠."

 

Gon's cock was twitching but had now gone soft, spent after coming from such a powerful orgasm. He was floating in a cloud of endorphin and he might even have passed ou, his body becoming slack, letting Hisoka use him as he wanted. Gon regained consciousness pretty soon though as he began to moan and plead for Hisoka to stop, feeling too sensitive. That was when it was even better, there was no way Hisoka was going to stop.♥

 

The magician took his younger lover's cock in his hand and rubbed it back to hardness despite Gon's pleas. Hisoka knew what felt good and he knew that Gon was enjoying himself. Tears were gushing out of Gon's eyes but Hisoka couldn't see them properly and he felt deprived of something very precious. Forcefully, he manhandled Gon on his back and entered him yet again, making Gon shout at the feeling of being breached yet again. He tried to escape Hisoka's ministrations by wiggling back and gripping Hisoka's hands to remove them from his cock but it was all in vain. Hisoka wasn't about to let him control the pace. That wouldn't do.

 

He activated his Bungee Gum to tie Gon's hands above his head and to the bedspot. Delightful. Hisoka resumed his pounding, hitting Gon's prostate dead on every time, earning moans and tears, pleas to stop and supplications for more.

 

"♣You like it don't you? Having my cock deep inside your ass. You might protest but we both now how much you like it♥." He growled, aiming for a particularly forceful thrust.

 

"Y-yes!" Gon shouted out, whole body shuddering, chest rising and falling quickly, sweat covering his whole body.

 

Each thrust was more brutal than the last, causing the both of them to completely lose it. Hisoka let his body move on his own, grunting at the incredible pleasure seizing his whole body. Mouthing at Gon's throat, he bit down hard, breaking the skin and licking the blood that pooled at the surface, his eyes rolling back in his head from the incredible sensation. As he was marring Gon's collarbone with more bruises, he let his hands stray and abuse the younger man's nipple. Gon's body arched into his touch, his cock rubbing against Hisoka's abs, dripping and hard as a rock.

 

"You'd do anything for it, wouldn't you?♣"

 

But Gon was too far gone, his jaw slack, eyes completely glazed over, unable to answer. Of course he would do anything for Hisoka's cock. He had been trained to respond to it so well. The young man's body was clenching and squeezing rhythmically around his rock hard shaft, the lube making his hole slick and slippery. The slapping sounds of their skin was constant as were Gon's moans and Hisoka's deep growls. Gon was moving his whole body to fuck himself on Hisoka's cock, as the magician thrust with force, their body rocking back and forth with the motion, the bed protesting loudly.

 

"Gon, you're delightful~ I'm going to come so deep in your ass you'll feel me for days~♥" His smirk turned even more devious if it was possible. "And because you've been such a good boy, I'll plug you not to let anything out and you'll sleep with my spent inside your body." Marked and owned by Hisoka. The moan echoing his words was answer enough to his proposition.

 

Hisoka could feel he was nearing his peek and he rammed himself inside Gon with abandon, the younger man moaning unashamedly, rolling his hips to meet him halfway. This was perfect. Fisting Gon's cock made the young Hunter whimpered and trash around, too much pleasure turning painful. Lovely. Hisoka bend over and licked the tear tracks on Gon's check before kissing his lips slowly at first and then demanding entrance which was granted without any protest. He proceeded to tongue fuck Gon as he fucked his ass, the younger man squirming, lost in a sea of pleasure. Hisoka released his power and Gon arms went to circle his shoulders, his nails digging painfully in the magician's back. The young Hunter broke the kiss and licked Hisoka's cheek slowly, before panting in his ear.

 

"You are mine too."

 

Gon cried out as the grip on his cock tightened suddenly but Hisoka didn't ease up, fuelled by the words he had just heard. He rubbed Gon's cock quick and dirty, fast tracking them both toward orgasm.

 

"You're so full of surprise, Gon~ ♥ I can't wait to punish you for such foolish words.♠"

 

Gon whimpered, his ass muscles clenching hard, cock leaking precome, his nails digging even deeper in Hisoka's skin. His only answer was to bare his throat to the magician's need to bit and mark him. Hisoka let a loud moan as he kept thrusting inside Gon, reaching his end.

 

"♦Come now, Gon. Come on my cock and let me fill your ass with my cum. Let me mark you deep inside. Come.♠" He ordered, not in the mood to drag this out any longer.

 

Gon didn't have to be told twice as he erupted, his walls clenching and clamping down around Hisoka, a throaty pleasured shout leaving his raw throat. The spasms from his muscles were too much and as Hisoka bucked wildly chasing his orgasm he couldn't hold back anymore and with a loud moan he filled Gon's ass with his thick release, some even gushing back out of him. Gon moaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim, wiggling his ass and clenching rhythmically to milk Hisoka's cock. Good God, he had trained him so well.

 

They lay still for a few minutes, out of breath, chests heaving, drenched in sweat and bodily fluids, too high on endorphins to move. As he pulled his spent cock out of Gon's abused hole, the young man let out a small moan of indignation that the magician answered with a chuckle.

 

"Don't worry, I won't leave you empty for long.♥"

 

He reached in his bedside table and pulled out a thick plug that he immediately used to prevent more of his come from leaking out. Gon sighed as it entered him and closed his eyes in contentement, not having the energy to stay awake.

 

Hisoka found himself smiling fondly as the sight and it deeply unsettled him but he decided to let the introspection of his feelings for another time. He needed to clean them both up before going to sleep himself. He would need his energy to punish Gon for daring to state his claim on Hisoka so foolishly. ♥

 

 

 

 


End file.
